User talk:Sparrowhawk8
Welcome Hi, welcome to General Hospital Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jason Morgan (Steve Burton) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lovealways5671 (Talk) 03:34, July 30, 2010 Sonny Do you know how to spell Sonny's actor's name? I've been referring to him as Maurice Benard, without the r in his last name, but I've seen him called Maurice Bernard, with the r. [[User:Slimey01|'Slimey']]01 03:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : It's Maurice Benard :) I checked http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001939/ for a reference. Sparrowhawk8 04:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I just wanted to check. [[User:Slimey01|'Slimey']]01 04:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Supercouple ages I wasn't sure what was supposed to go under "age" on the supercouple template. I wasn't sure if it should be their current age, which would be odd in the case of Claudia and Sonny since Claudia is dead and is no longer aging, or if it should be the age they were when they first got together/married. Or, should it be the "age" of the marriage (how long it lasted)? To me, it makes the most sense to put the age they were when they first got together since it doesn't really matter how old they are now, especially if they're no longer together. I don't know, what do you think? --Ylnani 04:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : I wasn't sure, but I was under the impression that it meant how old they are now. I didn't even think it could be referring to the age they were when they got together or how long their marriage lasted, but now that you mention it, I could see how both of those topics would fit into the age bracket. I also see your point with Claudia because when I was putting her age down, I was wondering if I should have done a "(31 at death)" type of thing. I don't know, I guess we could just put down the age they were when they first got together, but also add a little side note stating that it is the age they were when they got together/married, but it's not the age they are now. Sparrowhawk8 04:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm going to see if I can edit the infobox from just saying "age" to "age at ...(whatever)," but I'm not sure how to word it to be short and concise. How do you shorten "age when they first got together"?--Ylnani 04:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Although, I'm not even sure if it'll let me change it. --Ylnani 04:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: "Age when met" "Age when relationship began" are the only two I can think of right now, but the first one doesn't make much sense and the second is still kind of long. Sparrowhawk8 04:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Also "Age when couple met" doesn't sound too bad. Sparrowhawk8 04:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Okay, I found the answer. I won't change anything. On the Template page it says that the "age" field is for their age when they got married (or together if not married, e.g. Jason/Sam) Template:Infobox soap couple/doc --Ylnani 04:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Okay thanks, so all of the ages are going to have to be changed because I put in the ages that the characters are now and not the age that they were when they got married/together. Sparrowhawk8 04:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Secret Life category Can you please help me put characters in the category "The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters?" I'm not sure who all's in the book. Thanks! Ylnani 02:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : Sure I can help no problem! Sparrowhawk8 02:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! --Ylnani 02:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sam's marriages They said that she had 5 illegal marriages, didn't they? Then she married Andrew Domman. I thought I remembered there being an Andrew Olsen as well. Maybe I'm remembering wrong, but if they're the same person, who was her fifth illegal marriage before Domman? Did they say? --Ylnani 23:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) There were five illegal marriages, but not all the aliases were revealed. The only ones talked about were Monroe, Curtis, McIntire and Black. The clip you referenced from 2005, was when Sam was kidnapped by Allegra and forced to marry Andrew in Alicia's place to gain their freedom. The Andrew Olsen referred to on most of Sam's profiles is the Andrew from 2005, and he is the only Andrew that she ever married. I'm actually not even sure who Andrew Domman is because the Andrew in that clip has always been referred to as Andrew Olsen. At least as far as I know, was he called Andrew Domman at some point during that storyline because I don't remember that being his last name. I'm not sure if his last name is Olsen or Domman but I know that Andrew is not one of the five men that she married/conned before coming to Port Charles because Bill Monroe was the only one of those men who had his full name revealed. The rest were simply last names. The Alicia Montenegro/Andrew storyline was onscreen but the other 5 marriages were off-screen events of the character's past. The Sandra McIntire alias was brought up in 2004 as part of the storyline with Bailey's Beach/her brother and the house fire and the Bill Monroe story was brought up as part of the Every Day Heroes/Amelia story in 2007, but the other 3 aliases/marriages only came in the form of names and one wasn't revealed at all . Sparrowhawk8 21:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! I was a hazy on all that. I thought I remembered the guy Allegra had her married was named Domman (although I thought it was Dumond). But, I'm probably confused. --Ylnani 04:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the advice Corinthos-Morgan mob family category I don't know about the edit on the Corinthos-Morgan mob family category page. It's just a category page, not an article; so I don't think it needs the information you put on there, it's too much for a category page. Maybe you can create an article for the Corinthos-Morgan mob family with the information.--Ylnani 06:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I may do that later. I was thinking of making a seperate page but most of the info that would go on the separate page is already on the Port Charles (city) page under The Mob: Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Can I move that info and then replace it with just the Corinthos family to go with the other families listed? --Sparrowhawk8 07:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Go ahead and make the separate page for Corinthos-Morgan mob family (you can move the info on the PC page to the new page if you want), I'll fix the Port Charles page. I'll just do a brief overview of the Corinthos family and the Corinthos-Morgan mob family with the tag for the family pages.--Ylnani 07:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright sounds good. --Sparrowhawk8 07:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I updated the PC page to not include so much info. You can edit it if you want.--Ylnani 07:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool. I'm making the separate Corinthos-Morgan page now and adding more info to the info that was already on the PC page about the mob. --Sparrowhawk8 08:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Awesome :) --Ylnani 08:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Jason page I'm sorry I undid your edit when you created the gallery. I didn't mean to offend you, and I understand why you're upset. Galleries are of course allowed on character pages. However, I feel that character pages need photos throughout the page to break up the text (and to give readers a break from reading). Photos throughout the page also give visual examples to go with what the reader is reading. When photos are in a gallery at the bottom of the page, they are in isolation from the text and readers may not make connections between the text and photos. That said, I agree with you that the top of the page was very cluttered. That is why I tried to clean it up some. I think the problem with this page in particular is that the beginning of the article spans a very large amount of time (almost 15 years), with only a couple paragraphs. I think it's important to have a photo of Jason when he's a baby, but also when he's older, but still "Jason Quartermaine," but there's not a lot of room to put the photos. Ideally, there'd be more room to put those photos in a larger section (or more than one section). Anyway, I think a gallery would be a great idea to include additional photos at the bottom of the page, but photos still need to be included throughout. Please, if you can help achieve this, please do so. I hope that helps, and again, I'm sorry. --Ylnani (talk) 02:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I understand the need for photos to break up the text and I do think it looks better that way visually. Thanks for the explanation and I will try to help if I can. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 05:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Tabber I'd never seen that before. I had to look at the page you did to see what you were talking about. I actually love it! I think it's great and will help keep the pages shorter. I can't foresee and issues other than, like you said, the longer section headings; but we can just go for the years, that's good. Go for it! --Ylnani (talk) 05:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :One question, what happens when the subsections (years) tabs are longer than the space provides? Does it scroll? Does it go to a second line? I'm thinking about maybe some characters who have been on for decades. --Ylnani (talk) 05:37, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure but I was thinking of that too. The primetime wiki's that I saw with tabbers were for shows with only three seasons, so they hadn't run into that issue yet but I was thinking about it. If the subsection tabs become too long, then I was thinking maybe we could just have two tab templates on one page. The first template can hold a certain amount of years until the tab gets too long or doesn't fit, and when that happens we can just put the following years into a second template right under it. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 05:42, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I tested it in the "elements" section on the Port Charles (city) page. It adds a second line of tabs. I also noticed that there's no longer an "edit" button for each section, just for the main section. So, you'd have to click the edit button next to storylines for example since you can't edit just the 2008 section. Also, if you have subsections under one tab, it shows that subsection in the table of contents at the top, but not the different tabs.--Ylnani (talk) 05:47, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I see what you mean. I went to the elements section and tried clicking on Pier 52, but it wouldn't take me there. I was thinking about the characters that have been on for decades, and maybe if we assign on template to each decade it would help to break the years up so that the subsection headings don't get too long. As for the Port Charles (city) page, maybe we can also try breaking that into two templates as well, so the headers don't look as congested and it will be easier to edit. Or maybe this template will work better on some pages and not others, so it doesn't have to be used throughout the whole Wiki. I think it the template might be useful in the Residents and Residences section of the Port Charles city page but doesn't necessarily have to be used throughout the page. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 06:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I think it'll be fine as long as we don't have subsections within each tab. If we have subsections, I think it makes the table of contents confusing since it shows the subsections but not the tabs.--Ylnani (talk) 06:02, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that it won't be real good for all pages; it's good for mostly the characters and couples. I think it'll be okay even for characters who have been on for a long time because a lot of the older storylines don't have info for every year, usually like 1970-75, or something like that.--Ylnani (talk) 06:06, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay I think so too. I'm going to try to find a page of a character that has been on for a while and test it out, just to see what may work best. I thought the template would be most useful on character and couple pages, and I really hadn't thought of how it might be used on other areas of the wiki like location pages. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 06:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) For a minute my mind went a little blank when you were talking about having subsections within the tabs lol but I see what you mean now. When I was first testing the tabs on the Spixie page, I deleted the subsection headings that were under the years, so only the year showed up in the tab and I didn't run into that problem. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 06:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Nurses Ball Promo Shots Hi there! Do you have the rest of the Nurses Ball promo shots? I would love to see them :) --Alexisfan07 (talk) 17:34, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I posted all the large promo shots that I have, minus three of just Sam. This link will show you all of them, but they will be thumbnail size. http://abcmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?global_id=000261&type=asset&typecode=ph Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 17:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay thanks! So you don't have the Jordan ones? --Alexisfan07 (talk) 20:51, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::No sorry, I only have ones of Sam, Julexis, Cam/Emma and Molly/Sam. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 20:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Thank you soo much for posting pictures. I've been on vacation for the past week and don't have my laptop but i'll be back to helping upload pictures soon. Lantefan2012 (talk) 04:35, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. Happy to help! Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 04:37, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Yay!!! :) By the way the pictures you posted are really good!!!!! Where did you get them? Lantefan2012 (talk) 04:42, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Those came from where I usually get them from for the kids. StarKidz on YouTube. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 04:53, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok well they are really good! Oh Happy (late) 4th of July!! Lantefan2012 (talk) 04:59, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! Happy belated 4th of July to you too! Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 05:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC)